What was left behind
by Imstardancer12
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! Emmett and his friends were attacked by a bear and then changed. What if when Emmett was changed he left someone behind. What is this someone was his sister........... BELLA!
1. Prolgue

A/n this is the revised chapter one! If I still have spelling or Grammar mistakes please tell me but be nice about it! Th characters might be OOC

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight or any other books for that matter. Wish i did but what can you do. Oh wait a shooting star just passed by over head. *I WISH I OWNED TWILIGHT* nothing happened *sigh*

Prologue

Em P.O.V.

It has been eight years since i was attacked by a bear.

It has been eight years since I have been turned into a vampire.

It has been eight years since I last saw my family.

It has been since I have seen my sister...... Isabella.

A/N Okay how do you like the revised version of this. Edward won my pole but don't worry I will have a Jasper story out soon!!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to thank the people who reviewed. I also revised this chapter so please continue.**

CHAPTER 1

Gone B.P.O.V.

I was seven years old when my brother Emmett, (Emmy as I called him), and his friends, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie had been attacked by a bear. It had been 6 years since Emmy had promised that he would come back. That didn't happen though.

_Flashback_

_Emmy was giving me huge bear hug._

"_I will see you soon Bells," he had said._

"_Promise." I asked._

"_Promise,"_

_Then he and his friend had gone never to be seen again._

_End Flashback._

I missed him a lot but I had stopped thinking of him as often as I used to. Part of the reason was because my mom and my step dad Phil had a baby boy that was now 5 years old. I loved him a lot though he could never take the place of Emmit. I think the had had him to replace Emmett though.

Em. P. O. V.

_Emmett POV_

_6 years Prior_

I felt the fire leaving my body. Oh how it hurt. Then it stopped. I could think again. The first thought that came to my mind was what had happened.

_Flashback_

_When had all gone camping in a different part of the woods we usually camp at._

_"Hey Rose."_

_"Yeah, Em."_

_"Wanna go on a walk."_

_"Sure."_

_We had gone walking for about an hour before we decided to go back camp. When we got there our whole camp was a mess, and in the middle of it was a huge bear!!!The bear lunged at me and Rose. Than everything went black._

_End flashback_

I sat up quickly opening my eyes. There in front of me was a man around the mid 20's.

"Who are, and where is Rose and the others. All of my friends had been on the camping trip.

"Don't worry young one i will answer all your questions," he said, " My name is Carlisle Cullen and Rose is in the room next door with her brother. I will explain everything when everyone wakes up."

"Okay." i replied.

The i ran into the other room not noticing how fast i was going. In the room Rosalie was sitting by Jasper on the bed. Alice and Edward aware also in hear. Then Jasper woke up.

Carlisle walked into the room with a women and started to talk addressing everyone.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I am sure you are wondering why you are her. Well here is the reason. My wife and i are vampires, and so are you." he said calmly.

_What in the world was he talking about. Vampires!_

"You will stay here through your newborn year so you will not kill innocents. My husband and i are vegetarians. We only drink animal blood. Since your are newly turned you will not be aloud into the human world." the woman said

_Wait what! What about my sister!!!!!_

_"_Hold on! I have a sister that i got to take care of."

"Well i am sorry it is safer for her if you stay here." the woman replied.

* * *

SO HOW YOU LIKE

REVIEW AND I WILL SEND YOU AN ECOOKIE!!!!!

you KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! pres TH BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!!!! (laughs EVILLY)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Okay this is the revised 3rd chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

Em P.O.V.

It had been 8 years since my friends and I were turned. We had finally been let free to roam around about a year after we were turned. We found out Jasper was an empath, Edward was a mind reader, and little Alice was a psychic. We were all set for the life style that Carlisle and Esme had. We loved the idea of not killing humans.

I was so happy today. Today was the day that I finally going to see my sister. 8 years with out seeing her had left me with a whole in my chest. I new she could never see me but I was just glad that I could see her again. I hope that she was happy.

I had found out that she was living with Charlie, and that she now had a little brother but i didn't know his name.

"See, you later guys" i said as i was about to head out the door.

"See you Em" Rose said.

"Bye honey" Esme said," Oh, and remember not to let her see you."

"I know mom. Bye!" I had called Esme mom ever since i was changed. She was a mother to all of us.

I left our house heading to Charlie's house. I ran through the woods. Every time i ran I would always love how the wind would go through my hair. I could run for hours and not get winded. I ran for about an hour and then i saw Charlie's house. It looked very different. There was a trampoline in the backyard that i guessed was Bella's. The house had been remodeled too. Esme would have loved how it looked.

I listen to what was going on in the house. I heard a girl yelling at someone. This is what i heard......

"Dad, seriously Why Can't I Go to the Party!" a voice yelled and then i realized it was Bella's. Oh her voice sound it so pretty. Then what she was saying clicked in my head. What party? Why would she want to go to a party?

"Bells, I already said you can't go. Please stop arguing its not going to change my mind," My dad said in a calm voice, but I could here a storm brewing underneath it.

"Fine!" She yelled. A door slammed after that and I heard foot steps stomping through a room. I heard a flip of a cell and then someone punching in a number. Its started to ring. Someone answered and said Hello.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Bells! Did you talk your dad into letting you go?" the girl on the other end said. She sounded really excited.

"No! He said NO!. Ugh, I am so mad."

"Oh, I wish you could come its going to be the party of the year. Well i got to go Bells. Ttyl." the girl said.

"Bye Jess."

I heard the sound of the phone being hung up, the sound of foot steps walking across a room again. Then the sound of a door being opened. Then i heard someone coming down the stairs. That person was heading for the back door. I had to get into the woods before she came out...

* * *

B P.V. E.

I was so angry. This was the party of the YEAR and my dad wasn't going to let me go! What was with him. I am 14 for crying out loud! I am a teenager he is ruining my life. There was only one thing that could calm me down. I went down stairs to go on the trampoline.

I went out and as always a cloudy sky greeted me. Forks was always cloudy!!!! I got on my tramp and started to do flips. After i while i was calm and sat on the tramp and looked at the sky. I had the strangest feeling that i was being watched. The hairs on the back of neck started standing on end. I looked around. There was know one in sight but i knew someone was watching. I could all ways since when some one was watching me. I could feels this as long as i can remember. I felt the stair coming from the woods.

I decided to check it out. The only thing i found was a bracelet. I knew this bracelet. Where had i seen it? Then it hit me. IT WAS THE BRACLET! THE BRACLET I HAD GIVEN EMMET BEFORE THE ACCIDENT!!!!!!

* * *

Em. P.O.V

I watched my sister for over an hour. She was sitting now. She looked so much older. She was so pretty and i could tell that she was purely a teen. After a minute she stood up and looked around. Then she stared at my hiding place. She stated walking over to it. I had to run. I had run about a mile before i stopped. I looked down at my wrist. It was GONE! The bracelet that Bells had given me before i had gone camping.I had to get back. When i got there i saw her. She was holding my bracelet with a look of horror on her face! What was i gonna do!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/N How you like please review. I will update as soon as I can! Okay I know it has taken along time and I still don't have the fourth chapter. Sorry I have had school and exams. Sorry! How did you like the revised chapter!

Press the green Button. You know you want to!!!!! If You do you get an Ecookie!!!!!! (Laughs Evilly)


	4. FINALLY!

What was left behind chapter Chapter 4

A/N FINALY I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!!!!! I was sitting in bed last nights ago and the idea came to me! Okay don't kill me it has been forever since I updated (Not including revising the story). I am sorry. I first had school, than I had to help my mom unpack from moving, the hangout with friend that haven't left me alone (I love them though). I now have band camp (dance team) next week, then school starts and dance classes so I won't update regularly (not like I didn't before). So those are my excursuses. Sad aren't they. Okay continue on with this awesome story.....

P.s Bella will be very ooc she will not be that clumsy and loves to dance okay thats about it.

B P.O.V.

_1 week later_

It has been a week since I found the bracelet. I am now on a plane back to Phoenix. I had spent my summer with my dad in Forks, and I was finally going home. I had worn the bracelet everyday since I found it, so I would not loose it. I had gone over many theories as too how it was in my dads woods.

It had fallen off before Em left. (likely)

Someone had found it and left it there. (not likely)

He was still alive. (possible)

I would say the first one since Emmett had always been the least responsible of the two of us, and I was only 7. The third one though could possibly be true. No one every fond his or his friends bodies. I new it was only hope that made this one seem possible. The second was definitively not true. I was broken out of my thought when the man I sat my on the plane finally spoke to me.

"Hello, my name is Jasper. May I ask what your name is," he asked with a light southern droll.( is that how you spell it) I looked up and saw that the man in front of me was H-O-T HOT! He had honey blond hair, topaz eyes and was smokin hot, and older than me. Yet, strangely, I wasn't attracted too him.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan," he seem ed indifferent by this yet I could tell something had changed, "I used to have a friend named Jasper, he died though."..............

J P.O.V. Hope I do good!

I had been sent here to get the bracelet because apparently I was the only one she didn't remember. My job was to get her talking and then still the bracelet. We had started our conversation when she said I had a friend named Jasper. Then she said he died. Later she said she couldn't remember Jasper at all. We talked until the plane landed thats when I got the bracelet with out her realizing it.

B P.O.V.

After I got of the plane I looked down at my wrist and found out the bracelet was gone!!!!!!!!1

A/N I know it short but this was manly a filler okay well review!


	5. Important!

A/N INPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay I will not be updating any of my stories till I finish it. I don't want to get stuck like I am right now. If I feel like updating than I will update but If not I will not.

My first to complete is Cullen Crazyness – 6 chaps

Second what was left behind - don't know how many chaps

Third Changes in life I will most likely write this with What was Left Behind because it is my favorite– don't know how many chaps.

Thanks will update as soon as they are finished I will be writing the first starting tonight.


	6. An

**AN**

Okay I am so so so so so so so so so SORRYY! I haven't updated any of my stories in months! Okay here are my reasons!

**School**

**Projects**

**writers block**

**haven't had any time**

**_MOST IMPORTANT MY COMPUTER CRASHED FOR LIKE THE LAST 5 MONTHS_!**

**So I just got it back**

**School!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok So I am sorry and I will try to update all my stories to night cept 4 2.

**-Imstardancer12 SORRY**


	7. 5

An I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emmett

It has been a couple of years since I saw Bella. Apparently she hasn't visited Charlie in a while. As of now I was getting ready in my nice clothes because Alice had the random idea that we go see this dance recital in phoenix. It was going to be a random cloudy weak so she decided to drag us there. The dance studio was said to be the place everyone wanted to go. Sad thing was I dont even know the name of the studio.

The plane ride there was not hard I just couldn't think about the humans. Alice had gone hyper and was telling us everything about the studio. I stopped listening.

When we got to the concert Hall we got seats in the back. We settled back to watch the performance. Noone knowing what was about to happen.

Bella

I am getting ready for one of the biggest performance of my life. I was doing a dance recital and I had to admit I was good. I was the star of the show to night so that ment I had to be on my game. I heard the recital starting with the opening dance and I headed back stage to wait my turn. I dance in 12 of the 25 dances tonight so I would be flippin tired tomorrow.

The first performance was done so I took my spot on the stage for my solo. Spot light shining right on top of me and I thought of what always get me motivated Em.........

Emmett

The recital started with some toddlers doing a cute little tap dance. It reminded me of when Bella first did dance. What had really put a smile on my face was that the were dressed in cute little bear out fit doing a song from the Jungle Book. (Our dance studio had the toddlers do a ballet dance to a song from the jungle book and the were dressed like bears.)

The next dance was a lyrical dance whatever that was. When the girl who performing this walked I couldn't believe it.

BELLA!

An Whats going to happen cause I sure dont :P

I will update when I get a chance


End file.
